My December
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Malik does the only thing he can to ease his soul. [yaoi, character death, suicide] BakuraxMalik, RyouxMariku


My December  
By: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy

**AN:** Welp, I just had a huge-well, kinda huge-fight with my fiancée and I just got this idea in my head for a new, one-shot, quick YGO yaoi fic. I'm really depressed right now so I don't know how it will turn out. If you don't like yaoi, don't read! The story starts out in first person point of view but switches to third person after the scene switch. Oh, and the song "My December" belongs to Linkin Park. I just borrowed it for my own selfish reasons.

**dis-claim'er**, n. a denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: _a statement made to save one's own ass._

¤-¤

My tears fell down like rain...the never ending cycle of pain my life had been given was the same as the tear drops that ran down my cheeks. I was numb from the inside out-I couldn't feel anything, hear anything...I felt lifeless. The cool drumming of the rain sent chills down my spine. Whenever it rained-I always seemed to be crying...

The love I felt in my heart for this man was so strong. I did everything for him. Anything he'd ask me, I'd do it out of the love we shared. I endured the pain of being with him and the night we first made love. I had thought it was something but to him-I was just a toy. A toy he could use because he knew I loved him and, whenever he wanted something, all he had to do was ask and I delivered in full.

It didn't hit me until three months after our first "time" that he was using me for what I was good for-a lay. He used my emotions and turned them around so that he could get me in the bed whenever he damn well pleased. I suffered humiliation for him in the degrading positions he put me in. My body bled at hours on end from the tortures of his violent love making-could it even be called that? More like a "good fuck" in his standards.

I remembered how cold he was to me today. I had dropped by for a visit like he told me to, just to talk about some things, and when he stared at me with those deep brown, predatory eyes I knew that he just didn't want to "talk"-he wanted to fuck. I refused and he got mad. I tried talking to him but he ignored me and just kept staring at me with those eyes I loathed from the day I had met him. And when I had stopped for a minute he said that we were done talking and that I needed to leave. I refused because I wanted to know exactly what was wrong with him.

The blow came so quick that I didn't even expected it. He said that he didn't even _want_ to talk to me. Very nonchalantly he took off the ring I gave him and threw it at my face, ushering me to the door. I ran all the way home in tears and locked myself in my room. My yami didn't even pay attention-he was with his angel. I had no one...not anymore...

And as I lay in my bed, a sharp blade to my wrists, I can only imagine how it came to this. My heart and soul cannot take this torment anymore...

I let the blade slip hastily across my wrists as the crimson river of life over flowed onto my sheets...

And the last thing I saw on my mind was his face. His beautiful face framed by ivory hair that hid the piercing glare of his sharp, brown eyes...

* * *

"Is that all you need?" Mariku asked sweetly as he played with Ryou's hair. 

The small framed albino smiled, "Yes, and stop being so nice! It's freaking me out."

Smirking, the blonde Egyptian pinned Ryou against the wall gently, his hands on either sides of his face, "Would you rather me be a sadistic bastard and torture you like I do all of my other victims?"

"W-well, n-no, but me-"

"Good," Mariku kissed his lips gently, nipping at the boy's bottom lip gently. He had fully intended for this to be a complete make out session, but as soon as his tongue touched Ryou's, he stopped.

Something wasn't right...

_Malik?_ Mariku called through the link to his hikari. There was no answer and when he tried again, he pulled away from Ryou.

"What's wrong?" Soft doe brown eyes met that of hazy violet.

"Malik..." He jerked away from his angel's touch. "Something's wrong with Malik!"

They both ran up the stairs and to the Egyptian hikari's door only to find it locked. Mariku growled and stepped back, kicking in the door. He ran inside and stopped dead in his tracks. He heard Ryou faintly scream at the sight before them.

Mariku ran to his hikari's bleeding body, looking back at Ryou. "Go call an ambulance! NOW!"

The albino boy struggled with a mere nod before running out of the door and downstairs to call an ambulance for his friend and lover.

"Malik! Malik, wake up!" Mariku picked up the feather light body, slapping his cheek gently. "This isn't a time to joke! Wake up, you fool!"

The Egyptian spirit tried several more times to wake up his former host and each time, Malik's body would just stay motionless in his arms, the once bright violet eyes were now dull.

Mariku gave one last shot with the link, hoping to find a spark of life somewhere within the body...

But he wept silently when he realized that the link had gone dead...

* * *

Bakura stared out into the cold winter rain, his cold eyes never leaving the trail slowly streaking across the windows of the home he shared with his former host, Ryou Bakura. The lights of the neighborhood were slowly diminishing as the night grew late along with his patience for a certain blonde haired Egyptian. He had been waiting for almost five solid hours for Malik to come back so that he could actually apologize for what he had said and done to his boyfriend. But as the minutes turned to hours, Bakura started to get aggrivated. 

"Forget it," he stood from the chair angrily, clenching his hands tightly. He couldn't believe he was actually going to apologize for what he said, but Malik deserved it! The little prick had rejected his sexual intentions earlier. Bakura had every damn right to tell him to the get hell away from him, right! So what if Malik had been there for him through everything, had showered him with love and gifts, and given into his demands whenever he said so? So what if...if...

"I'm getting soft," Bakura mumbled and headed upstairs, but stopped when the phone rang. He ran back down, grabbing the receiver, praying to Ra that he could hear Malik's voice talking to him from the other end.

But instead, he got Ryou.

Bakura growled, "What do you want, brat?"

"B-Bakura," Ryou sniffled lightly. "Something happened to Malik."

_Something happened to Malik?_ "And? Malik's a big boy, he can take care of himself, Ryou."

"But I thought you loved him!"

"Listen here you little shit, I don't love anyone-most of all Malik. I want you to get that through your thick head once and for all. I don't care for that stupid, fucking-"

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed into the phone.

"What!" He yelled back, hating that he was interrupted.

"Malik's dead, Bakura. He's dead..."

And the only thing that Bakura felt was his heart pounding rapidly in his chest before his lungs closed on him, his body collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

The cold winds of December embraced the white headed tomb robber as he walked slowly, a bouquet of flowers clenched tightly in his hands. It had been six months since he had brought a batch of fresh flowers for his beloved. Of course, this was also the anniversary of the day he lost everything he had hoped to love-to have in his lonely life... 

He stopped in front of the stone and knelt down slowly, his light khaki pants grazing the black soil of the Earth that kept his love from him. He gently sat the roses down on the grave, smiling softly.

"Hey again. I know I should've replaced the flowers sooner, but you know me. I hate doing this...I hate talking to the ground..."

Bakura pulled his coat around him tighter, hiding his black turtle neck, "It's been four years since you've been gone, and...Gods I miss you so much! I wish that I would've never said anything to you on that day-to make you feel unwanted and unloved. I never meant to hurt you, my love. These years of living without you have shown me how much you truly meant to me and how much I care for you..."

He reached into his pocket, taking out a small piece of paper, "I started on this after your funeral and finally got around to finishing it last week. It took my four years to write this and if you're laughing at me, I swear, I'll kick your ass when I find you again."

Bakura slowly unfolded the parchment, clearing his throat before he started to read it out loud softly:

_"This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear _

_This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you_

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you_

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to."_

The wind blew harder, whipping the soft ivory locks around his faced as he finished his poem. He rolled it back up and placed it in with the roses.

"Where ever you are...I truly hope you can forgive me for what I done to you," He leaned foreword gently, pressing his lips against the tombstone. He lingered for a moment when he actually felt like he was being kissed back before standing slowly.

"I'll come back next week, Malik. Until then-I love you."

As Bakura turned on his heel, the wind whipped harder around his body and, for a moment, the felt the warmth of Malik's arms embracing him tightly and a slight whisper of a voice reply. He Egyptian spirit smiled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, the sweet, melodic voice still ringing in his ears.

"I love you too, Bakura..."

¤-¤

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? This kinda says that I don't really know what I would do without my fiancée. I love them with all my heart and couldn't bear to lose them. Review please and let me know!

Winter Peacecraft-Yuy


End file.
